Home At Last : Shuurei's POV
by Foxiscully
Summary: Shuurrei's thoughts at the first season SaiMono final episode. Accompanying piece to Home At Last : Ryuuki's POV. Reviews good or bad will be savoured like hot fudge sundae!


**Home At Last – Shuurei's POV**

Everyone was there.

Kouyou dono, Shuuei dono, Ensan, Yushuun, Shusui; Sa Taisho and General Tou even. As of course my beloved Otou San and Seiran. Even Senior Secretaries Kijin and Reishin were there, though I cannot comprehend why Senior Secretary Reishin chose to hide behind the bookshelves and just observe the night's celebration.

Like I said, everyone was there. Everyone….except him.

I understood why he did not want to come though; why he cannot come.

Since I was appointed Co Governor of the Sa Province with Eigetsu kun, he had to keep his distance as the Emperor of Saiunkoku. No preference must be shown to any one chosen councilors. What more councilors who was the youngest in the nation and another who was the first woman government official ever.

Like I said, I understood why he did not come.

But that still did not diminish the huge disappointment I felt.

I did not know if anyone noticed that I kept looking over my shoulders towards the door of the library or the windows even; hoping that maybe he chose to make a grand entrance like how Ran Ryuuyen chose to do.

But neither entrance was used, and the celebration ended without him joining the party.

Maybe that was why I suddenly found myself in the cool winter's night amongst the bare Sakura trees after everyone had left.

Otou san did suggest that I sent some steamed buns to one particular place. I feigned innocence, pretending I did not know what he was talking about.

But I knew. That was the other option that I had to see him that night. The only option.

I hardly remembered how I crept quietly in the kitchen to pack a bento of the kanrow tea I had brought especially for him from Sa and the manju buns I had kept warm in the steamer, ready to be whipped out when he came.

I could hear my beloved Ani tou following me from a safe distance to ensure my well being in the dark night.

But, as I approached my chosen destination, I could feel Seiran slowly backing away, as if passing over the duty of safe guarding me to a more trusted person.

The area was deserted.

"There's nobody here."

Sigh….what was I expecting really. Since the reason for my visit there was not forthcoming, I tip toed to Sakura branches in reminisce of the first time we met.

A gust of wind ruffled my hair and clothes, but there were no two additional strong arms to help shield the cold away.

I turned away, willing my eyes to not tear up in any way.

As I turned, there he was….standing proudly in front of me.

"Oh god, you are so beautiful," I could not help myself thinking.

"Aaa…why are you here…"

"Nani…why are you here too…?"

"I come here every night," you replied. "Since you came back from Sa…..I"

"I ….there was so much I had to do…," I stuttered, not exactly sure of what to say really.

I continued my nonsensical chatter, when I suddenly realized that all I wanted to say to you ever since I got back to the capital was….

"Tadaima…..Ryuuki."

Oh, Your Highness, my dear friend, my husband for three months, my believer….. you do not know how much I had been wanting to say those words to you from the moment I entered the gates to the Capital.

How I wanted to run into the Grand Hall during the New Year's assembly straight into your arms and tell you how much I have missed you, talking to you, staring into your beautiful face, arguing with you, walking with you. So much I wanted to tell you, share with you. That how I wished that you were along with me at every step of my adventure.

What is this feeling I have for you?

I had missed Otou san as well; just as I had dearly missed Kouyou and Shuuei kun.

But how I had missed them is totally different from…..

"Ryuuki….what's wrong" I cried as I saw you clutched your head and trembled forward.

You met me halfway in a run that matched my own.

"Aishiteru" you whispered after fervently crying out my name. And the happiness you showed when I acknowledged the request you made a long time ago not to see you as an Emperor but only as the magnificent man that you are.

How silly you can be at times. How can I not?

But as your head descent towards mine and as much as I wanted to just abandon any other rationale thoughts and to just reciprocate what you wanted to give me, I halted.

As furiously as I could muster, I stood my ground on all the things I need to do and accomplish.

Please do not think of me as just an ambitious woman in a man's world; but how could I betray the trust you had given me this far?

We had the expectations of the court of your appointment of the first female councilor of the nation to uphold. We also need to grow up and ensure that all the responsibilities that was bestowed upon us by our people are fully met.

"I will not be impatient," was what you said to me.

How blessed was the life I lead to have the opportunity to be with you like this.

I will work hard and do my very best to ensure that our future will be together. That is my silent vow to you.

"I will wait for you forever," you said as if hearing my earlier vow.

Oh dear, let us hope we do not have to wait too long.

"I will not change," I promised.

"And I will wait for you for eternity," you vowed.

Did you not hear what I had just said, let us hope it would not be an eternity. I cannot wait that long.

After staring and grinning stupidly up at the moon, I turned back to you only to find your sweet smile upon my face.

Oh, Ryuuki, you were not being easy on me.

"Is that Bento for me?" you suddenly realized the packed food at the foot of the tree.

"Yes," I smiled.

And that was how we whiled the night away, sitting not across but side by side together on the royal estate's pergola bench, eating the manju buns and drinking tha kanrow tea, talking about nothing and everything.

I was hungry too as I realized I did not eat at all at dinner with the others.

Was I waiting for you to arrive before I would eat? Perhaps.

But since you did not come to me, I went to you.

Now, at last, I am home.


End file.
